Old-General
Quick Guide Basics Rolling Races * Similar races on multiple factions (such as High Elves) may differ from their brethren. * All races (if able) may join/start from a neutral, multiracial faction (Argent Crusade, for example). Alliance Humans -Gilnean -Lordaeronians Worgen -Non-Gilnean Dwarves -Dark Iron -Wildhammer Clan Gnomes Night Elves High Elves Draenei -Broken Horde Orc -Azerothian (green) -Draenor (brown) -Dragonmaw (grey) Troll -Darkspear -Amani Tauren - Bloodhoof Tribe - Grimtotem Tribe Undead -Undead Lordaeronian -Undead High Elf Blood Elves Goblins (Bilgewater) Lordaeronian Neutral Human -Dalaranian Pandaren Orge High Elves Arakkoa Ethereal Goblins Tol'Vir Nerubian Classes * Trolls count as elves Available to all races Hunter - Like the Ranger (Beast Mastery, Marksmanship, Survival) -Fighters good at fighting at long ranges or within melee, sometimes fighting with a trusted companion. Mage - Like the Wizard (Arcane, Fire, Frost) -Students (or masters) in most forms of magic, able to pool together magic from a sea of knowledge. Monk - Like the monk (Brewmaster, Windwalker, Mistweaver) -Exotic and disciplined brawlers from all over, using wit, strength, and a touch of mysticism to meet their goals. Priest - Like the Cleric (Discipline, Holy, Shadow) -Devoted clergy that wield the power of the Holy Light first hand, able to perform miracles, or prevent them from happening. Rogue - Like the Rogue (Assassination, Combat, Subtley) -Nimble characters who are light on their feet and quick to react, able to get into or around places others may not. Warrior - Like the Fighter (Protection, Fury, Arms) -Nigh unmatched in most forms of combat, using raw strength and pure combat prowess to win every fight. Warlock - Unique (Corruption, Demonology, Destruction) -Wizards who go one step beyond the Arcane and understand the true meaning of 'power', origins be damned. Available to some races Death Knight - Unique (Blood Mastery, Frost Mastery, Unholy Mastery) (Character must be 'dead') -Melee oriented dark warriors of death, origins of dark natures and, in combat, hard to stop as death itself. Druid - Like the Druid (Balance, Restoration, Feral, Guardian) (Only Elves, Tauren, and Worgen) -Keepers of the world of Azeroth, their powers drawing from the Wilds and the earth. Shaman - Like the Sorcerer (Elemental, Enhancement, Restoration) (Only Dwarves, Draenei, Orcs, Tauren, Arrakoa, Orge, Goblins, and Pandaren) -Wild disciples of various aspects of the world, ranging from intangibles such as the Wilds or the world, or beings of insane power, such as dragons or spirits. Paladins - Like the Paladin (Holy, Protection, Retribution) (Only Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Undead, Tauren, and Arakkoa) -Holy warriors and clerics bound by honor or zeal and empowered by their own spirit manifesting itself as a magical force. Runemaster - Unique (Brute (Tank), Lone Wolf (Melee DPS), Mystic Runes (Healer)) (Only Elves, Humans, Arakkoa, Dwarves, Orcs, Tauren, Pandaren, and Tuskarr) -Fighters who rely on runes, improvised items, and raw strength to deal with everything, often ignoring the use of convetional weapons for their craft. Necromancer - Unique (Hemomancy, Reanimation, Plaguemancy) (Character must be 'dead') -Dark casters who manipulate the living and the dead in many ways, understanding the secrets of what lies beyond the end than most. Warden - (Spellbreaker, Demon Hunter, Sentinel) (Only Elves and Arakkoa) -Magical using defenders of lore, using melee weapons and the secrets of the arcane to dispatch their opponents. Combat Melee Spellcasting Feats * Most standard feats from all games can be taken. Some feats have been altered to better fit the game. Others have become spells that can be learned by certain classes. * All Armor can be worn regardless of class related feat, but penalties will occur when one cannot properly wear their armor.